Show Me that He Cares
by LogicalGoth
Summary: The summary is really really LONG! If you want to read it it is inside my profile please do so! It should be somewhere in the middle of the very bottom! My profile is long so Im sorry if it takes a while to find. This story is Meryl&Vash Milly& Knives R


(A/N: Be kind this is my first fanfic for Trigun. Sorry for any kind of misspelling and grammatical errors. The characters are a little out of whack but oh well. I hope you like and please review. Samantha is my own character kinda. She is a girl in my school who is a b. Anyway, Meryl's brothers are my own. If they ever mention if she has any sibling I never knew so oh well. Anyway Hope you like please review.)

P.S: If you are going to review and say you don't like it please do not insult the story or me. I am warning you I will report you if I find an insult to the story or me. Write why you don't like it or how I can improve/change it. I already had to deal with an insult to both me and one of my other stories. I WILL REPORT YOU. It is a warning. Anyway hope you like... : D

From, LogicalGoth

Meryl was furious she was not only furious but also hurt. She had told Vash she wanted to talk to him today and he agreed. When they were about to start talking Samantha walked in, interrupted and asked Vash to accompany her on a walk. He had instantly agreed and left her sitting there. Alone. Without a word, and apology or a confirmation that it was okay. It was late at night, she was laying on her bed, contemplating everything. She turned on her side and looked at the window thinking about how things were before Samantha came back into Vash's life and ruined everything. Meryl though back to everything that has happened, her eyes began to tear. Getting up careful not to make any noise, she walked to the kitchen where the phone was. She had to make a choice and she has decided on what she was going to do. Though it was late she knew they were up. (You will find out who they are later.) After finishing the conversation, she called up her boss at the insurance agency. He answered the phone, and they began to talk. After talking for nearly an hour. They finally agreed on a replacement. Ending the conversation she walked up the stairs, but instead of going to her room she walked to Knives' room and knocked before walking in.

Knives sat up in his bed instantly. He turned to the door and relaxed when he saw it was just Meryl. As of late they have formed an unlikely friendship. He scooted over so that she could lay down. Meryl climbed into bed and rested her head against Knives' shoulder. They shared a common distaste for Samantha. They both found her to perky and very annoying. She often was a bit bitchy, during her mood swings. He turned to her as if asking her what was going on. Meryl stayed silent for a moment, then began to speak, "I want you to know thst you sre my best friend tied with Milly... and that I will miss you dearly..."Knives interrupted "Meryl what are you talking about? What is going on?" Meryl couldn't look at him in the eye as she spoke,"I...I...I'm leaving Knives. I can't stand the pain anymore. He ignores me completely, as if I wasn't even there." "Meryl..." "I wanted you to know that Knives so, that it wouldn't seem like I was walking away from this friendship. I can't see Milly's face when I tell her so I'm going to leave her a letter explaining everything." Moving his position so that he was looking at her, "He cares Meryl. You know that. He just doesn't really realize what he is doing." "Knives stop trying to protect him. Vash doesn't give a damn. He never did. I gave my boss four weeks notice. After that I'm leaving. You are all welcome to visit anytime you want." She lifted herself out of the bed and walked to the door. Turning to him, he noticed her eyes held a look of saddness and hestitance as if she didn't want to go through with her plan. It was then at that moment that Knives decided to make her stay. He will prove to her that Vash cares, because he was Knives and Knives doesn't let anything he cares for get away without a fight.

Next Day...

Mery was beginning to get everything in order. She was thinking about what to write in the letter to Milly, when Vash suddenly came in. Confused she raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what are you doing here', Vash seeing this spoke up "I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with the things you needed to do in town." Surprised she nodded her head in response. Meryl went to grab her coat and thought to herself 'Maybe he does care'. They walked out. While at the grocery store Meryl was looking through the isles for both the necessary things and Vash. She had gotten him a box of donoughts which she knew he was going to enjoy. When she found him though, it wasn't what she expected. She had expected him to be studying every little thing of a can or box because he was bored, but what she found was him walking hand and hand with Samantha outside.

Knives had been watching the whole thing because he had been the one who set it up slapped his forehead. Shaking it in aggrivation, he stalked out before Meryl could see him. Glaring at Samantha and Vash who saw him enter the house he climbed the stairs to his room. Confused the pair just shrugged it off and continued with their conversation.

Meryl walked into the kitchen with all the groceries in her arms. Setting them down on the table she began unpacking them before putting them where they belong. Vash asked if he and Samantha could help but she snapped him the reply no. Somewhat hurt he just sat there sulking while Samantha read a book. Knives, before he could ask, Vash told him "Be careful she might bite your head off for no reason" Ignoring him Knives asked to help and she smiled gratefully at him and handed him the groceries that belonged on the higher shelves that were difficult for her to reach.

Vash to say the least was shocked... and annoyed getting up from the table he mumbled something and went outside. Looking at Knives with a confused face they both shrugged and went back to what they were doing. During dinner Vash asked if he could help Meryl with anything, she agreed and they cleaned the table after. While washing the dishes Vash suddenly left without a word to follow Samantha who had gone outside. Fustrated even more so then what Meryl looked right now Knives stomped his way to his bedroom and fell on the bed thinking of new plans.

Things went like this for one week. Vash would volunteer to help Meryl and then he would leave somewhere with Samantha. Knives finally gave up and called in back up...Meryl's brothers. She had a total of 25 bothers one was her twin and the rest were twins as well. Apprently Meryl was the youngest and only girl. They arrived late one night while everyone slept. Knives showed them to their rooms and all began to devise plans on how to hep their little sister get her man, and mend a broken heart...

PLEASE REVIEW... remember the warning about the reviews above. NO INSULTS. Sorry it was short. Now I have to think of what to write in the next chapter. Feel free to give your opinions on what the next chapter should be like.  
AUTHOR: LOGICALGOTH

ANIME: TRIGUN

COUPLE: MERYL&VASH/ MILLY&KNIVES


End file.
